Verdaderos deseos
by Pepi Gonzalez
Summary: Leorio quiere ayudar a Kurapica a descubrir sus deseos reprimidos


**Disclamer: **Hunter X Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi

**Verdaderos deseos**

Volver a verlos es reconfortante, me hace recordar lo que es sentirse a gusto, querido, en familia.

Pero cada vez que me veo sonreír, recuerdo inmediatamente el horrible destino que pesa sobre mis hombros; en la sed de venganza que me embarga y en la solitaria vida que en realidad llevo. Me pregunto si alguien notara la tristeza de mi voz al hablar o la amargura de mis ojos al mirar... he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por esconder mi dolor a los ojos del resto, pero siento que a veces es tan intenso que hasta mis propios enemigos podrían escuchar mis internos lamentos.

-Kurapica!!!- una voz me saca de mis pensamientos y me vuelvo a mirar -eh? Sucede algo? Te ves pálido- Leorio me dice a la vez que acerca su mano a mi frente tomando mi temperatura

-No sucede nada- vuelvo mi vista hacia la cuidad

Me siento nervioso, no quiero que te des cuenta de mi dolor, no tú, te preocuparás y sé que harás lo imposible por ayudarme... pero... no soy digno de que sufras por mí, eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

El paisaje se muestra cada vez más rojizo y tu figura permanece a mi lado totalmente en silencio.

-Gon y Killua han salido a la cuidad, sabiendo lo inquietos que son, seguramente no llegarán hasta entrada la mañana- comentas rompiendo el silencio al tiempo que te sientas en la cama que se encuentra a mis espaldas –Así que si quieres hablar, con gusto te escucharé...- uh??- Sé que no te encuentras bien, lo sé por el color de tu rostro y por el brillo de tus ojos. Podría decirte que siendo médico, es fácil darme cuenta de que no has comido bien y que te has mantenido en estrés durante un gran período de tiempo; pero prefiero decir que como tu amigo, noto en tu voz y mirada el gran peso que tu mismo te has impuesto... si hay algo en lo que yo te pueda ayu...-

-No puedes ayudarme!!- me giro a mirarte verdaderamente perturbado, esto es exactamente lo que no deseaba que sucediese! – No necesito la ayuda de nadie... – mi rostro se esconde de tu mirada

-Sí la necesitas, no te das cuenta, pero estás gritando por ayuda!, y yo quiero... yo deseo ser quien te brinde el apoyo!

Te acercas a mí con una mirada segura y penetrante, no sé porqué, pero me siento desprotegido e indefenso ante tal semblante. Retrocedo unos pasos sintiendo un gran nudo en mi pecho, como es posible que produzcas esto en mí?

-Leorio, te equivocas, yo no...- trato de permanecer serio y desafiante, pero me es imposible, sigo retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda se encuentra con la fría pared; tus brazos se posan a mis lados, dejándome totalmente atrapado... me miras fijamente a los ojos, y al acercarte a mi rostro puedo ver mi propia cara en el reflejo de tus pupilas, mi cabeza grita fuertemente que detenga tu avance!, que esto no está bien! Que debo apartarme antes de que suceda algo de lo que ambos podamos arrepentirnos... pero mi cuerpo parece no responder, y sin poder evitarlo siento tus labios sobre los míos; mis ojos permanecen abiertos pero no puedo ver absolutamente nada, todo se encuentra borroso y de pronto me siento sin fuerzas, mis rodillas amenazan con dejarme caer en cualquier instante... Leorio, esta es tu manera de ayudarme??

En cuanto nuestros labios se separan caigo sin remedio sobre el piso...

-Kurapica...- te inclinas para levantarme, pero...

-No me toques! No te acerques a mi!- golpeo tu mano sin compasión, evitando tu ayuda

-Kura...pica... yo... lo siento- tu voz suena decepcionada

-No quiero tu ayuda!, no deseo tu compasión!- lágrimas recorren mis mejillas... gracioso, en que momento comencé a llorar?

-Sinceramente piensas que haría algo así por compasión?- tu voz suena... estás enojado? Esta vez sin poder detenerte tomas mi rostro con una de tus manos y me obligas a mirarte -Es que aún no lo comprendes? Que no te das cuenta que yo... que... no puedo pensar en nadie más que no seas tú- me sorprendo ante tus palabras y comienzo a sentir un ligero calor en mis mejillas –No pasa un día sin que me levante pensando en ti, me es imposible quitarte de mi cabeza, no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima!... yo... bueno yo... yo...- tus mejillas se tornan rosas, no debo dejar que lo digas! no... entiéndelo! sólo te haré sufrir, jamás podríamos..., no seríamos felices!

-Leorio, quiero estar solo...- tus labios se posan nuevamente sobre los míos, esta vez sin que los notara llegar, pero el beso no es igual que el anterior, es más brusco, pero más verdadero y más desesperado que el anterior. Me abrazas fuertemente y me obligas con tu lengua a abrir mi boca y dejarte libre paso para que la explores –N..No!- intento detenerte, pero mis reproches y oposiciones son cada vez más débiles... pronto me encuentro respondiendo a cada exigencia que impones en el beso.

Luego de lo que parece una eternidad, te alejas de mí, sonriendo de una manera muy especial.

-Sé que sí deseas esto Kurapica y sé que correspondes a lo que siento por ti, pero estás tan convencido de que no mereces el amor que se te ofrece que reprimes todos tus sentimientos. Por favor! No decidas lo que es mejor para mí!, no creas que alejándome de ti estaré bien y seré feliz, ya que ambos sabemos en el fondo de nuestros corazones que eso no es así... sólo, déjame ayudarte, déjame ser quien te brinde la razón para vivir en este mundo...- me abrazas como jamás lo habías hecho antes, mientras me dices todo esto al oído

-Sob... sob...- mis lágrimas caen ahora libremente por mi rostro, aunque quisiera detenerlas, no podría... como es posible que me conozcas de esta manera? Como he sido capaz de enamorarme de ti de esta forma?

Mientras una de tus manos acaricia mi cabello, la otra busca nuevamente mi rostro, te alejas levemente sólo para poder volver a encontrar nuestros labios en un nuevo beso. A cada segundo que pasa, el beso se profundiza más, y no teniendo suficiente con eso, comenzamos a tocarnos mutuamente por primera vez.

El sol se ha escondido hace unos minutos y ya comienzan a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

No recuerdo en que momento llegamos a la cama, ni tampoco cuando nos quitamos la ropa, ahora sólo puedo sentir tus labios recorriéndome completamente haciéndome descubrir rincones que no sabía que existían.

-Leo... rio!!- no puedo reprimir un grito cuando siento tus manos jugando con mi sexo. Mi respiración está muy agitada y mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento que se va a salir de mi pecho.

Tus labios que se encontraban succionando mi pezón comienzan a bajar expertamente por mi torso. Te detienes frente a mi ombligo e introduces tu lengua, haciéndome gemir de sorpresa. Renuevas tu recorrido y te posicionas frente a mi sexo, tus manos me hacen abrir las piernas sin poder evitarlo; un escalofrío recorre mi espalda en cuanto te siento besar la punta, para luego meter toda mi longitud en tu boca. Siento mis mejillas acaloradas, debo estar totalmente rojo... me siento avergonzado.

Un gran gemido escapa de mis labios al sentirte subir y bajar rítmicamente por mi sexo, mis caderas comienzan a moverse sin poder mantenerlas en el lugar, tratando de encontrar más profundidad en tu boca... no resistiré mucho más...

-Mmmm...!!- agilizas tus movimientos y con tus manos tratas de mantener mis caderas quietas... pero creo que te será imposible... no puedo detenerme... -Aaahhhhh!!!- termino en tu boca gritando sin poder reprimirme. Nunca creí que podría gritar de esta forma. Por algunos instantes no soy capaz de enfocar nada con mis ojos, jamás me había sentido de esta manera, un gran calor me invade y embarga el cuerpo.

-Aún no hemos terminado...- me dices besándome

-Ah!- me arqueo al sentir tus dedos introduciéndose en mi

-Shhh... tranquilo, sólo relájate- Me siento extraño, pero se siente bien, a la vez que me voy acostumbrando, caigo en cuenta de que nuevamente estoy erecto

-Leorio...- vamos, hazme sentir vivo

Sacas tus dedos de mi interior y te posicionas sobre mi con tu sexo frente a mi entrada. Por un momento entro en pánico, escondo mi rostro con mis manos y comienzo a temblar... sé que no debería temer, pero...

Tomas mis manos delicadamente y miras a mis ojos, sonríes tiernamente...

-Te amo...- diciéndome esto, te introduces en mi

-Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!...- lágrimas brotan de mis ojos haciéndote preocupar

-Estoy bien...- sólo necesito unos momentos así...

De repente me abrazas fuertemente t ruedas sobre tu espalda dejándome sobre ti. Comprendiendo, me sonrojo fuertemente...

-Así iremos a tu ritmo- sonríes nuevamente, haciéndome sonrojar aún más. Me levanto lentamente de tu pecho hasta quedar sentado en tus caderas, esto hace que te sienta aún más dentro de mi. Sin perder el rojo de mis mejillas levanto mis caderas levemente y las dejo caer sobre las tuyas, esta acción hace que ambos terminemos gimiendo... el sonido que has hecho con tu voz me llena de excitación... una vez más...

Pronto me encuentro gritando tu nombre entre las embestidas que yo mismo proporciono. Tus manos juegan con mis pezones, mi respiración es irregular y mi corazón late rápidamente; mirar tus expresiones y saber que estás disfrutando tanto como yo, me embarga y me hace perder la cordura.

Tus manos bajan hasta mis caderas y las empujan hacia abajo al ritmo de mis embestidas para hacerlas cada vez más profundas

-Ah, ahh, ahhh!, ahhhhh!!- cada movimiento es mas fuerte y profundo que el anterior

La cálida y pequeña habitación es llenada con nuestros gemidos y gritos; normalmente me preocuparía por terceras personas que pudieran oírnos, pero me encuentro tan extasiado que no puedo coordinar correctamente mis pensamientos.

Mis ritmo se agiliza aún más al sentir llegar mi clímax; una de tus manos toma mi sexo y comienzas a masturbarme al ritmo del movimiento, y tus caderas se levantan bruscamente para encontrar las mías cada vez que bajan, tocando el punto exacto con el que creo volverme loco, más fuerte! más profundo!! ...realmente duele ...pero ya no importa!

-Kurapica! Ya no...- mi entrada se cierra al llegar mi clímax

-AAHHHHH!!!!- mi cuerpo pierde su balance y mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás; me dio la impresión de que todo sucedía en una placentera cámara lenta

Leorio termina sólo unos instantes después gritando mi nombre... siempre se escuchó tan bien en sus labios?

Al volver en mí caigo sobre su pecho temblando... no tengo fuerzas ni para hablar.

Cuando siento tus manos sobre mi espalda y cabello, acariciándome, un sentimiento que creí perdido y olvidado vuelve a surgir embargándome completamente... esto es realmente felicidad?

-Sé que aún debes cumplir tu promesa, no trataré de persuadir de hacer lo contrario, sólo... déjame permanecer a tu lado y ayudarte en la única manera que sé hacerlo, apoyándote... siempre- Leorio no dijo nada más ya que cayó profundamente dormido

No sé si debí darle algún tipo de respuesta o decirle talvez cómo realmente me siento hacia él, pero al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sé con seguridad que tendré muchas otras oportunidades de decirle lo mucho que lo aprecio y la gran felicidad que me provoca el saberme querido por alguien como él...

Por ahora creo que sólo me queda encontrarme con él en sus sueños.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please!!!!


End file.
